See You Again
by thedoctorharry
Summary: Jade's been gone. The first time he saw her in 4 years was honestly the last place he expected her to be. Now he's seeing her everywhere, and he doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

The first time he saw her in 4 years was honestly the last place he expected her to be; in a club. He hadn't even wanted to be there, but his girlfriend Tori had insisted, and since it was her birthday he couldn't refuse. Needless to say, Beck Oliver wasn't in the mood to party. He sat by himself as another crappy pop song came on, bass shaking the building. Beck stared at his girlfriend, who was dancing with another guy. He wasn't worried about her cheating or anything, he'd let her do her own thing for a while.  
>Despite his efforts to stay in the corner, Tori pulled him onto his feet, claiming that he owed her, when something, no, someone, caught his eye. Beck danced reluctantly with Tori as he stared across the dance floor. The girl he was staring at, like him, didn't look like she wanted to be there, nor did she look like she belonged. He could only see the back of her head, but he caught a glance at her combat-boot-clad feet and streaked hair. Every other girl in the place looked the same: short dresses, high heels. This girl looked different, strange even, and Beck was intrigued.<br>The girl turned around to smirk at him and -no, it couldn't be. He'd recognize that face anywhere.  
>"I'll be right back." Beck said, detaching himself from Tori.<br>"Where are you going?" Tori shouted over the music. However he was too far away, and far too absorbed in making his way across the dance floor to hear her.  
>Beck stopped in front of the girl, immediately confirming his suspicions. He should have known, really. There, in front of him stood the always intimidating Jade West.<br>"Jade, is that you?" Beck asked in an effort to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
>"Beck Oliver." she said, smirk evident in her voice "Fancy meeting you here."<br>"Long time, no see." he said, taking in her appearance. She didn't look obviously different from when they were in school, but when Beck stole a peek at her eyes, he could tell something was wrong. They were still strikingly blue, (really, how could that change?) but something was off about them, and he couldn't put his finger on it.  
>"Where have you been all these years?" Beck asked, wondering aloud. He and Tori had kept in close contact with all their old Hollywood Arts friends. All except Jade, who seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth after graduating from high school. Honestly though, Beck couldn't blame her; his friends hadn't been the nicest to her after they broke up, and Jade most certainly wasn't the friendliest girl in the universe.<br>"Oh, you know. I've been around." Jade replied stoicly.  
>"Yeah, but you must have gone somewhere. We looked for you, you know. For a while."<br>Jade looked down at the ground, and Beck could barely hear her say "You obviously didn't look hard enough..."  
>Beck knew there was something wrong when she said that. Or more, the way she said it. She didn't say it with malice, like the old Jade would have, but with a hint of pain and emptiness in her voice.<br>"I'm sorry, but don't blame this on me." Beck said softly, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. Jade rolled her eyes.  
>"Still a dick, same old Beck."<br>He should have been offended, but honestly he was kind of happy that Jade was back to her old self.  
>Just as he was about to speak, Jade put a hand on his shoulder.<br>"I gotta go." she said, looking him in the eyes before she turned around, pushing her way through the sea of people.  
>"Wait," Beck yelled after her. "Jade, don't go yet! Will I ever see you again?"<br>He didn't think she heard him, and was just about to leave when he heard her yell  
>"Maybe if you look hard enough."<br>Beck stared after her, wishing Jade would come back. If anything, he needed to be sure she was okay. There was something about her that just didn't seem right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
>As Jade fully disappeared out of sight, Tori appeared next to him, pulling him back into reality.<br>" Hey, where have you been?" Tori said, slightly annoyed.  
>Beck lied to her for the first time and said "The bathroom."<br>He hated lying to Tori, but she was notorious for trying to take things into her own hands to make them better, and he really didn't want her to make a huge deal about finding Jade. He knew Jade wouldn't appreciate the attention.  
>Tori smiled at him before pressing her lips to his. He could taste the sugary sweet that was Tori Vega mixed with her fruity drink that she had been sipping earlier. For a split second he imagined that he was kissing Jade, but he blamed it on whatever he had been drinking earlier. He had to admit, he was more than a little tipsy. Even so, Beck couldn't help but let his mind wander to the girl in the combat boots, and were whether or not he'd ever see her again. Even if he didn't, he could sure as hell hope.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New story! Haha I'm not sure if I like this all that much but I decided to put it up. Imma try to update semi-regularly, but I'm kinda failing math right now so don't expect too much from me until I'm passing. :3 Review and the monkeys won't eat you! Love you all :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Beck saw her was sooner than he had expected. Sent out by a sick (hungover) Tori to pick up pain-killers and water, Beck wasn't exactly excited to be out at the store. Tori had practically pushed him out the door, but it was probably better that way; Tori's complaining was making his splitting headache worse, so at least the supermarket was void of her whining.

Beck walked down the aisles, pressing a hand to his temples. He just wanted to get in and out, then go home. As he stared at the pill bottles, trying to figure out which one Tori wanted, he felt someone jab their finger into his shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell?" Beck flipped around to find Jade standing there, evil smirk on her face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." she said insincerely.

Beck rolled his eyes and turned back around, continuing perusing the medicines.

"I'm so glad you're happy to see me." Jade said, stepping next to him. "I mean, you seemed a little more talkative last night. But whatever, people change."

"Please shut up." Beck growled, deciding on a random bottle of pills before walking away from Jade.

"Wow, someone's PMS-ing today. You know, I have tampons in my purse if you need them."

Beck couldn't help but snort at Jade's crude humor. He had missed that about her.

"Sorry, my head is killing me." he replied, looking down away from the florescent lights that were contributing to the pounding in his skull.

"Oh," Jade said, signature smirk playing on her lips. "Yeah I probably should have guessed. You were out partying all last night. Looking for a girl?"

"No, not a girl. I have one, thank you very much." Beck said, heading towards the counter.

"Hey, wait up!" Jade said, picking up her pace to continue walking next to him. Beck watched as she nearly tripped over her own feet in an attempt to catch up to him.

"Gosh Beck, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to avoid me." Jade said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Beck stopped in his tracks, turning around to confront her.

"Look Jade, it's not that I don't want to talk to you, it's just that I feel like shit, and I need to get these," he shook the pill bottle in her face. "back to Tori before she kills me."

Beck watched Jade's face fall.

"You're dating... Tori?" Beck could have sworn he heard Jade's voice break, if only a tiny bit.

"Yes I am dating Tori, you'd know that if you had stuck around after high school instead of ditching everyone." Beck snapped, not meaning to sound as angry as he did.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry." Jade quickly turned around, walking off in the opposite direction.

As soon as Jade was gone, Beck felt guilty. He knew it took a lot to upset Jade to the point where she left without fighting. He knew he probably shouldn't have snapped at her, she had been friendly by Jade standards. Beck realized that even if he did see her again, she probably wouldn't talk to him. Jade was stubborn, he knew that for a fact, and if he had upset her that much she'd simply ignore him until he went away, keeping him out of her life forever.

Beck sighed, paying for his pain-killers before quickly exiting the store. He thought of Jade the entire drive home, wishing he could make it right with her. He couldn't deny, he had missed her more than anyone else from high school. Maybe it was because of their past, or maybe it was just because she was the only one Beck hadn't seen. Whatever the reason, Beck wished he

* * *

><p>When Beck got back to his apartment he found Tori with her head buried under a pillow.<p>

"Hey." he said quietly, not sure if she was asleep.

Tori groaned. "What took you so long?" Tori grabbed the pain-killers out of his hand, swallowing one dry.

"Sorry, I was stuck in traffic." Beck lied before laying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's okay." Tori said, rolling so that her back was facing him. Beck listened as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

Beck lay awake in silence, thinking about Jade as Tori slept. Not only did he feel bad about hurting Jade, he also felt guilty for thinking about her more than his own girlfriend. Beck pushed Jade to the back of his mind before closing his eyes, desperate for sleep to overtake him so he could stop being mentally unfaithful to Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is not my favorite thing I've ever written... I promise you, the chapters will get better. Please review, love it or hate it :3 If you do I'll give you a hug... and a pony! Not just a normal pony either, one of those Pokemon fire ponies that I can't seem to remember the name of at 12:22 in the morning (:<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

Beck didn't see her again for another three weeks. Three weeks in which he tried to push her to the back of his mind Three weeks in which he failed to eliminate her from his thoughts.

It was on one sparkly summer night that Beck saw her for a third time, and he'd be damned if he forgot it. He had been taking Tori out a lot more, almost as a distraction. He felt bad, thinking about Jade all the time, because he really did love Tori. It was just that Tori was always there, and Jade had been absent for so long that he would have felt bad if he _didn't_ think about her as much as he did.

Beck was taking Tori out to a fancy, overpriced restaurant when he saw her. He was enjoying himself, having a nice time with Tori, when he glanced over to his right and, there she was. Interrupting his day yet again.

He stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was aware that he was here, when her blue eyes met his brown. Jade looked away immediately, scouring the front of the restaurant, obviously looking for someone.

Beck watched as Jade scowled at her phone before she stood up, making her way toward\s the back corner of the restaurant. He could tell by the expression on her face and her heavy footsteps that she was floored about something, but he couldn't resist politely excusing himself from Tori and quietly following her to wherever she was going. It disturbed Beck that he was reduced to following Jade around like some sort of stalker, but this _was _Jade West he was talking about, and he'd never get anything out of her unless he was nothing short of determined.

He followed her for a few more steps until she reached her destination: the bathrooms. Beck was convinced Jade hadn't seen him until she turned around on her heel, staring at him furiously.

"Are you _following_ me?" Jade snapped.

"You seem upset." Beck replied calmly, rubbing the back of his neck. He was used to Jade's temper, but he had to admit, he felt a bit awkward. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and to apologize for a few weeks ago."

"Why the hell would you even care Beck, you didn't care before, so why start now?"

"Jade," Beck said, taking a step closer to her. "I haven't seen you, I didn't know where to find you, I had no way to contact you, so don't say I don't care."

"Just leave me alone." she said, shooting him an icy glare before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Beck sighed, leaning up against the wall. He so badly wanted Jade to forgive him for everything; everything that had happened in the past, and everything that had happened in the past few weeks. He waited for what felt like an eternity for Jade to emerge from the bathroom, poking the glass of the fish tank embedded in the wall next to him, watching the fish swim away from his finger. When he heard the door swing open, he jumped, ready to make another attempt at confronting Jade.

As soon as Jade realized he was still there, she made an attempt to get away, rolling her eyes before briskly walking in the other direction. Before she made it past him, however, Beck grabbed her wrist, pulling her back onto the wall next to him.

"What the fuck?" Jade struggled to get away, but Beck wasn't going to have it. He knew he probably seemed insane, but he wasn't going to let her leave. It reminded him of eighth grade when, after months of being rejected, Beck pushed her against the lockers as a last effort to get her to date him. He had pressed his forehead to hers,

"Beck- get- off!" Jade yelled, flailing her arms about in an effort to escape Beck's grasp.

"Jade, please. Talk to me" Beck pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong." He added, taking note of her red eyes and hastily wiped tear stains.

"What's wrong is that you're _touching_ me!"

Beck let go of her wrist,sliding down the opposite wall while giving her an apologetic stare, noticing the red mark he left.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jade questioned, furious.

"I- I'm sorry" Beck stuttered. Leave it to Jade West to make him lose his cool. "It's just that I-I wanted to apologize."

"So let me get this straight. Your way of apologizing is to follow me around and pushing me against walls?"

Beck stared back, not sure what to say. It wasn't often that he was at a loss for words, but then again, it wasn't often Jade West was staring him down with a murderous look in her eyes.

"You're doing a great job!" Jade remarked sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry. I just wanted to be friends. I know we haven't spoken a lot in the past few years but... I've missed you." Beck said, letting it all pour out.

Jade stared at him for a second, contemplating whether or not he was being sincere. Finally, she gave him a look that was a cross between anger and confusion, with a hint of intrigue.

"Come here." she said, motioning to him with one hand while rifling through her purse with the other, eventually pulling out a dark purple pen.

"Give me your arm."

Beck obediently held out his arm for her, unsure of what she was going to do with the pen. Jade began to write on his arm, and it only took him a second to realize she was carving her number into him.

"There you go." she said, patting his arm. "Call me sometime. Maybe after you get some mental help."

She promptly turned around and walked off, leaving Beck in a daze. Rolling down his sleeves, so as to cover the number on his arm, he made his way back to his table.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tori asked, looking slightly concerned. "You were in there for a while.."

Beck glanced over his shoulder, catching her eye and smirking slightly before turning back to Tori.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. There was a fish tank, I got distracted." Beck didn't think it was a good idea to let Tori in on his encounter with Jade, and he technically wasn't lying. There was a fish tank.

"I love you Beck." Tori giggled, standing up from her seat and beaming at him.

"You ready to go? " she inquired as she gathered up her things. "I paid while you were gone."

"I'm ready if you are." Beck replied, locking his arm between hers.

As they walked outside, the cool night air making Beck shiver, Tori looked up at him.

"Hey, did you see that one girl in the restaurant? I swear she looked exactly like Jade... whatever happened to her anyways?"

Beck thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell Tori what he knew (which admittedly wasn't a lot). After a few more seconds he answered.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New chapter, yay :3 Sorry it took me so long to update, life kind of got in the way of things. Also, I'd just like to say, thank you sosoSO much for the reviews. Seriously, everytime I see a new review, I get a surge of super happiness, and they mean the world to me. So yeah, keep reviewing, please. :) **


End file.
